Goldenflame
About Goldenflame is the leader of TheFireCove and the current leader of The Element Team. “At 7, she showed she had talent, and was sent to the Pelagus Academy of Magic for the Young and Talented. There, she excelled in all her classes, made tons of friends, and caused a lot of chaos — because she’s a bit of a trouble maker. Law says team leaders can only lead for 30 years, so sadly, she will have to step down soon.” - Markus describing Goldenflame, in MiD: The Principes Physical Description Trivia Facts * Is lactose intolerant but who cares it’s gonna take more than my health to pull me away from it. * Is ALWAYS in the bathroom bc she takes the LONGEST showers. Basically shoots her own music video in there Every. Single. Time. * Is terrible at recognizing faces (how does one not recognize the queen of your country?!????!!?) Hobbies * Drawing * Reading books but only if they’re about whales or sharks or Wall Street * Money laundering * Walking through the streets in the middle of the night??????? Favorites * Food: Scrambled eggs * Color: Spring green * Drink: Milk!!! * Flower: Red and White roses * Plant: Ivy * Animal: Whale sharks * Candy: Toothpaste. Just straight toothpaste. * Place: * Royal: * Element: * Season: Winter bc the snow tastes good Weaknesses * MILK * COLD TASTING THINGS * death probably People Saved * Markus, her twin brother. Markus was in an intense battle with Xeries trespassers. Not much is known about the trespassing beings other than they had “devil wings” on their head and that they came from the Sombrero Galaxy. * Honeywing, though she never knew. Goldenflame always assumed that it was a random homeless stranger on the streets. Honeywing was kidnapped by a gang of tall men in hoods who were planning to sexually abuse her and then sell her back for ransom. Goldenflame just happened to be nearby and saved her by blinding the men using a few grains of fairy dust and a lot of light magic. Honeywing knew it was Goldenflame but Goldenflame doesn’t know she saved the Queen. This is why Honeywing is always so nice to Goldenflame and her friends/Elements. Not to take advantage of them, but because of how she owes them. * Roseleaf, her younger sister. Roseleaf was practicing growing roses in different colors, shapes, and sizes in her private thinking chamber when a mysterious hooded figure appeared. It broke through the atmosphere of her chamber and wreaked havoc. The figure then proceed to strangle Roseleaf, demanding her to turn to the dark side. Roseleaf refused and the figure started choking Roseleaf. She tried fighting back but found that her powers worked but it didn’t seem to affect the figure. Goldenflame felt something in her shift and knew her sister was in danger and used firefly magic to teleport to her and ripped the figure away from Roseleaf. Roseleaf is still paranoid about dark, hooded figures. Who wrote most of the Backstory? DancingFirefly TLMAGMOH Spellcheck and editor: anxious-starstuff Category:MiD//Main Characters Category:MiD//Characters Category:Incomplete Category:MiD//Element Team